mrkrabsandplanktonshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Grounded
Summary Transcript MINUTES EARLIER... "The Nick Jr. Killer" April 24th, 2009- 11:50 A.M. Japanese Supply Train, Northwestern Nick Jr.'s China Hanuel 'Jinhai 'knocks out a Japanese Soldier. A Japanese soldier can be seen on a screen.'' Japanese Soldier': (in Japanese) Evacuation Protocol C is in effect. All personnel secure cargo and supplies. 'Jinhai knocks out a Japanese Soldier.' ''Hanuel: Tell Clovis we're coming for him.'' 'Clovis appears on the screen.' ''Clovis: Why don't you Nick Jr. scum just tell me yourselves.'' ''Hanuel: You're done, Clovis.'' 'Hanuel smashes the screen.' ''Jinhai : Let's finish this.'' ''''Hanuel' opens the train's side door. They see rods hitting Sylvanian forces.' ''Hanuel': Looks like Confucius got control of the rods. All that's left is Clovis. Let's go! 'Hanuel, Rintoo and Jinhai run along the side of the train.' ''Hanusl: Clovis must be at the front of the train.'' 'Jinhai and Hanuel encounter Japanese soldiers.' ''Hanuel: Contact! They're moving onto the cargo!'' 'They engage the enemies.' ''Hanuel: Sniper, twelve o'clock!'' 'They clear the enemies and move to the top of the train, engaging more enemies. An explosion rocks the train.' ''Hanuel: Whoa! That was close! Take cover in the cargo!'' 'They go down from the top of the train and take cover in cargo while engaging enemies to keep Rintoo protected.' ''Hanuel: This way!'' 'Hanuel pushes a bridge down so they can cross to the other side.' 'They clear the enemies and move back onto the top of the train.' ''Hanuel: We'll get to Clovis faster on the rooftops. Jump to the roof!'' 'They jump of to a higher part of the top of the train.' ''Hanuel: Incoming!'' 'Suddenly, a missile hits the train.' ''Hanuel: You ok, Jinhai? Let's move!'' 'Some helicopters fly in and start shooting them.' ''Hanuel: Helos! Take cover!'' 'They take cover.' ''Hanuel: Take out the choppers!'' 'Jinhai kills the gunners and the pilot in one of the choppers. The pilot bugs out.' ''Hanuel: Nice shot!'' 'Jinhai takes out the last helicopter, keeping Rintoo safe.' ''Hanuel: Helos are down. Let's go.'' 'The helicopter crashes into the train coupling, detaching it.' ''Hanuel: Get down! Move it! The car's compromised!'' 'They jump to the next train car. Enemies climb up from the sides.' ''Hanuel: They're roping up the sides!'' 'They kill the enemies.' Hanuel: We gotta keep moving! 'They move forward, engaging more enemies. The train enters a tunnel. They clear the enemies.' ''Hanuel: Clear! Let's get this French imperialist! Clovis's pinned. He knows we're coming!'' 'They jump down to a door.' ''Hanuel: Huang, do you copy?'' ''Huang: Copy, Hanuel.'' ''Hanuel: We're moving in on Clovis. If you hear the word "Checkmate", you will fire on our position. Confirm.'' ''Huang: Say again, repeat your last...'' ''Hanuel: You heard me, Tubby! On "checkmate", hit this train!'' 'They prepare to breach the door.' ''Hanuel: We can't take any chances, Jinhai. Even if we fail, Clovis dies. Okay. Three, two, one...'' 'Jinhak kicks the door open and kills the enemies inside. An enemy soldier appears with 2 Luger pistols and tries to fire, but Jinhai kills him, causing the bullets to hit the engine.' ''Hanuel: Engines hit! Hold on!'' 'Hanuel, Jinhai and Rintoo slide to the control room. Jinhai slides right into Clovis, grabbing his M1911 and using it to kill the enemy soldiers. Clovis headbutts Jinhai and punches him in the face. He then holds Jinhai hostage while pointing his gun at Hongmao.' ''Clovis: Drop it! Now!'' 'Hanuel tries to shoot at Clovis but his gun is empty. Clovis points his gun at Hanuel.' ''Hanuel: You can't win, Clovis you imperialist. It's over.'' 'Clovis almost shoots Hanuel in the stomach and then kicks him. He goes over to Hanuel and points his gun at Hanuel's head.' ''Hanuel: Checkmate.'' ''Huang: Checkmate confirmed.'' ''Clovis: What was that? What did you do?'' ''Hanuel: You lost, Clovis. It's over.'' 'A rod hits the track in front of them.' ''Clovis: Darn you!'' 'The track is destroyed, causing the train to fall in the water. Jinhai is knocked out. When Jinhai wakes up, he and Clovis try to grab Clovis's .44 magnum. Clovis grabs it first and tries to shoot Jinhai , but Hanuel hits him on the head with a fire extinguisher, causing him to miss. Hanuel then engages in hand-to-hand combat with Clovis.' ''Hanuel: Grab the gun!'' 'Jinhai picks up the .44 magnum.' ''Hanuel: Shoot him!'' 'Jinhai tries to shoot Clovis, but it clicks empty.' ''Hanuel: Jinhak, here!'' 'Hanuel throws some bullets to Jinhai. Jinhai catches one and loads it into the gun.' ''Hanuel: Jinhai, do it now! Do it!'' 'Jinhai shoots Clovis but the bullet also hits the window behind them, causing the train to flood. Jinhai grabs Hanuel and Rintoo and swims for the exit to the surface, almost drowning in the process. Jinhai brings Kim Hanuel and Rintoo up onto a beach and drags them onto a rock.' ''Kim Hanuel: You... You got him, Jinhak. You did it. Tubby, come in. Tubby, do you copy?'' ''Huang: Hanuel? Hanuel, is that you?'' ''Hanuel: Yeah, I'm with Jinhai and Rintoo. We're okay.'' ''Huang: ...and Clovis?'' ''Hanuel: Dead. He's dead.'' ''Huang: Copy that. The invading Sylvanian and Japanese forces in full retreat. The payload's inbound to finish the job. Sit tight. North Korean recon's coming for you.'' 'Rods hit Sylvanian Royal Navy and Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force ships in the distance.' ''Hanuel: We're all proud of you, Jinhai. We did it. The imperialists are finally retreating. ''The screen comes back to Rintoo, Jinhai and Hanuel watching the Chinese and North Korean air strikes. When Jinhai looks to his right, Clovis kicks him in the face. Jinhai tries to stab Clovis with a knife to protect Rintoo , but Clovis knocks the knife out of his hand and punches him in the face. The 19 year old French teenager looks at the Sylvanian Royal Navy and Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force ships being obliterated. Clovis: Look at what you Communist scum did. Clovis kicks Hanuel. Clovis: (points at Rintoo) You're good. (kneels down in front of Rintoo) You and your friends have been trying to destroy Maple Town. But that's not gonna happen. Shimajirō, Sylvanian Families, the Get Along Gang and Maple Town are way better than Nick Jr.! Your parents will be mad at you when I take you home. You will never see Kai-lan and her friends ever again and Maple Town and Shimajirō will number 1 forever! Clovis grabs Rintoo's leg and starts dragging him away straight to his parents as Jinhai and Hanuel became shocked as they look on in horror as Rintoo is being taken away from them. Hanuel: Rintoo. Rintoo! Hanuel and Jinhai: '''(together) '''RINTOO! Japanese Self Defense Force Soldier: Kali and Eugene, your majesties! We found and captured the traitor! Your son Rintoo was with Kai-lan and her friends the whole time!! Rintoo is then seen doing his 1st Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood episode the same thing Daniel does. It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood A beautiful day for a neighbor Would you be mine? Could you be mine? Won't you be my neighbor? It's Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood A land of make-believe Won't you ride along with me (ride along) It's Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood So much to do, so much to see Won't you ride along with me (ride along) I've got lots of friends for you to meet In this land of make-believe A friendly face on every street Just waiting to greet you Prince Wednesday skips royally by Miss Elaina's waving hi Won't you ride along with me (ride along) O the Owl's reading a book Katerina's twirling, look Won't you ride along with me (ride along) It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood A beautiful day for a neighbor In Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. 32 year old Korean villager: Hongmao and Lantu are right! We got to do something! Korean general: And so we shall! I told you those filthy imperialist couldn't be trusted! Rintoo fell for their nasty little trick this time! And they took him back to his parents' home kingdom and what did his parents done to him! Chinese general: Now we say it is the time that we rescue Rintoo from his parents! We shall now declare war!!! Asian villagers: YEAH!!!! from Pocahontas begins to play Japanese general: What can you expect from filthy little westerners? Here's what you get when races are diverse. The imperialist threat level is at hellish red. They're only good when dead. They're vermin as I said and worse... Asian Villagers: They're savages! Savages! Japanese general: Barely even human! Asian Villagers: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Now we sound the drums of war!! German soldiers: I wonder if they even bleed!